Who knew love was this strong Sasuke Love Story
by Chloe Kamikara
Summary: This is my new Sasuke love story. I think its turning out pretty well. There is a girl name Hitomi who ends up falling in love with Sasuke and he has to save her from everything just like when they were kids.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Naruto story ever, and some of the information might not be exact so if you want to help me and tell me what I need to fix then please message me and tell me. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 1:  
My name is Hitomi, I am 14 years old. I live in a small village in a grassy plain that is beside a forest. Everything is always so peaceful here and everyone is great. No one ever comes here. There are never any attacks either. Until today.  
"Lets go, we need to find Hitomi," one of the ninjas yelled. I was hiding under some old wooden stairs in a spot where no one could see me which was great.  
"She's not here we told you," my mother cried.  
"Find her," one of the ninjas yelled. They dragged her into the house and tied her up like the rest of my family. Ninjas from the Leaf village were searching the village for me. What they wanted from me, who knows. All I know is that if they catch me my family will be safe but who knows what they will do with me. But if I run I can be safe but that puts everyone else in danger. I looked around for a couple minutes. Finally there was a time when no one was looking near where I was that i could escape into the forest un-seen. I crawled out from underneath the wooden stairs quickly but quietly and then ran towards the forest. I turned a corner fast. A ninja was there but he was turned around. I slipped between two houses. When he was gone, I continued. I thankfully reached the forest un-seen. I hid behind a tree in case any of them were watching the forest. I crawled a good 20 feet. I looked behind me and I saw people being evacuated form my village. I got up and started running. Out of nowhere a great explosion erupted and the village caught in flames. I turned around and looked at my burning village. Tears started pouring down my face and was hitting the ground.  
"There was no chance of her getting out of that," a ninja said not to far away. I ducked behind a nearby bush.  
"You idiot, we don't want to kill her," another ninja said.

"What's the difference if we bring her dead?"  
"Come on." They walked back towards where the rest of the town was. I looked carefully and spoted my parents and my baby sister in my mothers arms. No one was watching where I was so I took off running as fast as I could. SO far I had a clear path in head of me. Out of nowhere a boy with blond hair and blue eyes wearing and orange and blue jacket with orange pants jumped down from the trees. I quickly stopped but obviously not soon enough because I tripped and landed on him. I opened my eyes to find him under me. I quickly jumped up and pulled him to his feet.  
"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry," I said.  
"That's okay, it happens," he smiled rubbing the back of his head.  
"So why are you running away from the village?" the boy asked.  
"Because the ninjas from the Leaf village are after me," I replied.  
"Oh same here," the boy said smiling again.  
"I'm Hitomi, and you are?" I asked.  
"I'm Naruto," he replied.  
"So can I leave before they catch me or what?" I asked.  
"I know, how bout I come with you, it will be safer that way," Naruto suggested.  
"Umm.. sure," I replied. We started walking along the clear path through the forest. After a couple minutes we heard something.  
"There was no body found so she must have escaped," a ninja said. Him and his partner were walking on the path towards them. They didn't notice that they were standing right there.  
"We have to find Hitomi and Naruto and bring them back to the Hokage as soon as possible," the partner said.  
"Go!" Naruto said quietly.I started running with Naruto directly behind me. Out of nowhere I tripped.  
"Are you okay?" Naruto asked as I pulled myself to sitting on my knees.  
"I-i don't think so," I replied,"My ankle really hurts." Naruto looked down the path to see the two ninjas still talking and coming closer every second.  
"Get on," Naruto said croutching down.  
"What?' I asked.  
"Just get on," he replied. I pulled myself up and got on his back. He was warm and it made me feel good. He started running down the path. His speed kept increasing. Then he jumped. I screamed. The two ninjas looked but couldn't see us. We were too high in the air. Then Naruto landed on a branch and started jumping from branch to branch. Every time he jumped to a new branch I felt like I was going to fall off. I could also hear a waterfall getting louder and louder. We arrived at the waterfalls cliff. It was large and I'm sure if someone fell off they would die. Naruto put me on the ground and went to the edge. By then it was getting dark. From where I was sitting it looked like he was searching for something.  
"What are you looking for?" I asked.  
"A cave or somewhere we can sleep tonight," he replied.  
"Oh, I see," I said kinda feeling stupid. Then I saw his eyes widen. He walked back over to me and crouched down and I climbed on once more.  
"Please don't scream this time," he said. He jumped off the cliff and I held it in. There was many branches he could jump to. We reached the bottom in no time. The cave at the bottom was dark and a little scary but it was either that or we keep going or we get caught so I chose the cave. Naruto said that he would watch out for a bit to make sure no one knew where we were. He handed me his jacket to sleep on or to stay warm. I'm not sure which but I ended up putting it on cuz it was cold. I sat against the wall and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
I woke up in the morning to the bright sun. I looked around a minute then remembered i was in the cave and then I remembered what happened yesterday. I realised I was leaning against something. I turned my head just a bit and noticed that I was leaning against Naruto! I looked and saw that he was still sleeping. I started wondering why he was there and how he got there without me realising he did. Then I felt how warm he was. He opened his eyes.  
"Oh your up," he said. I blushed a little.  
"Yeah," I replied.  
"So we should be heading out, hows your ankle?" he asked.  
"I don't know," I replied. looking at it. Naruto got up then helped me to my feet. My ankle didn't hurt. Then again I wasn't thinking bout that much. Naruto was holding me around my waist making sure I didn't fall over or something. I looked into his eyes and they sparkled. I quickly looked down.  
"So can you stand?" he asked.  
"Yeah," I replied.  
"So can you walk?" he asked.  
"Yeah," I replied again.  
"That's good," he said smiling. He let go of me. I realised I was still wearing his jacket. I unzipped it and gave it back. He put it on and zipped it up. He looked so good.  
"Lets go," he said. He poked his head out of the cave and looked around. He grabbed my hand which shocked me. We started slowly leaving the cave that was behind the waterfall. We stayed against the wall trying not to get wet. Out of nowhere a kunai knife was thrown and hit right above Naruto's head. Naruto grabbed my hand again and pulled me into the river. I didn't get much of a breath so I was barely staying awake. Finally I was at the top of the water where I could breath. I had a bunch of water in my lungs. More knifes were thrown but they all missed. Naruto still had my hand. Another set of knifes were thrown. This time one of them hit Naruto. He screamed in agony. Some blood was now in the water but the river kept going. We floated down the river for awhile with Naruto still holding my hand and now his arm. We swam to the shore and Naruto was still holding his arm. He let go of my hand. I could see the blood coming between his fingers. On my arms and hands I had these bandages so I took a bit of some of the extra I had tucked in a place just in case I ripped mine. I took it out. Naruto was sitting on a log not to far away. I walked up to him and sat down next to him. He had taken his jacket off and had it laying on the log next to him. I took his hand that was covering the wounded area on his arm. The cut was between his elbow and shoulder. I took the bandages and started wrapping up his arm. When I was done I tied it and tucked the extra back where I had got it.  
"Thanks," he said.  
"Your welcome," I replied smiling. Even though we had just gotten attacked I was still happy to see he was okay.  
"So shall we continue then?" he asked.  
"Yeah," I replied. We continued our way walking beside the river. I had no idea where we were going but I didn't care. Naruto was the greatest thing that had ever happened. When we got about five miles down the river he quickly grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the forest. We continued in zig zags through the forest. I had no idea where we were and I wasn't sure if he knew or not. As we made our way through the forest a house came into view. Naruto started heading for it. I followed. We got to the front door and Naruto knocked on it. There was no answer. He tried knocking again but still no answer. He put his hand on the door handle.  
"Naruto, what are you doing?" I asked.  
"Seeing if they left the door open," he replied.  
"Why would you do that, we can't break into someones house, it's not right," I said.  
"I just want to check it out okay," he replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
He turned the door handle and the door opened a bit. Naruto pushed it the rest of the way open and walked inside. I stood outside on the step.  
"Come on," he said taking a step outside. He grabbed my hand again and started walking back in the house. I wasn't paying attention but my heart kept telling me to follow him. We were standing in a hallway that led to an empty room. There wasn't much there. Naruto continued his way in the house.We had gotten all the way upstairs and was in a room that I guess was a bedroom. We walked past a window. Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone. I stopped. Naruto who still had my hand looked out me. I looked out the window and he did as well. A woman and her daughter were walking towards the front door.  
"No," I heard Naruto whisper. He started pulling me down the stairs. The woman and the girl were at the door. We had just gotten down the stairs and hid behind a corner when they opened the door. They woman and her daughter headed upstairs. Naruto looked around the corner at the door. He took my hand and we slowly went to the door. He slowly turned the door handle and we quietly went out. Naruto closed the door and we started sneaking back into the forest part. When we had gotten about 20 feet Naruto started running pulling me. I clued in after stumbling the first couple steps that we were running now and actually started running. There was a lot of trees there so I had to constantly dodge them. We were running for about 10 minutes before we found another path and slowed down to a walk.  
"So why did you have to go in that house," I asked.  
"I was trying to look for a map or something that tells us what part of the region we are in," Naruto replied,"Because if I know that then it will be easier for me."  
"Oh, okay," I replied. We continued to walk in silence. It started getting dark and so Naruto started looking for another place to sleep. This time no one was near us so we could get up in the morning and know we weren't going to get attacked. Naruto found a small hollow tree that was fairly large and could fit us both. We crawled in. We were both exhausted.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
In the morning I woke up but this time it wasn't because it was sunny. It was because of the rain. I noticed I wasn't facing the same way anymore. I had gone to bed against the inside of the tree like I had in the cave. Basically sitting up and now I was face down. I actually woke up out of the half sleep mode I was in and looked. I was on top on Naruto! I couldn't believe it. Then I noticed he was up this time.

"Rain wake you up?" he asked as if I wasn't on him and everything was normal.

"Yeah," I said,"So why am I on you?"  
"You were freezing last night when it started raining and I can't remember from that but what I do remember is that I was trying to keep you warm." All I could think was that he was so sweet. I put my head down where his heart was and I could here the beats. It was so soothing that I fell asleep again. When I woke up I was on the ground with Naruto's jacket. I quickly sat up and looked but he wasn't there. I looked outside but he wasn't there either. I was almost in tears. Many thoughts raced through my mind of what could have happened.  
"Naruto!" I yelled. Good thing we were far in the forest where no one could hear us. There was no answer and nothing moved. I sat on the ground and started crying. All of a sudden a hand softly was on my head. I looked up to find Naruto standing there.  
"Don't cry," he said. I quickly got up and gave him a huge hug. My head was against his chest because he was taller than I was. He put his arms around me and his head against mine. I quietly sobbed for a few minutes. Then he took me to a really small lake to wash up. I took a hand full of water and began to wash my face. I saw something in the water so I looked closer. A fish jumped out at me and I fell backwards. Naruto started laughing at me. Then I joined in. It was just really funny. We continued walking. It seemed the forest would never end. I kept hearing sounds like someone was following us but every time I looked behind us no one was there. Naruto figured I was just hearing things but I was certain that someone was following. After awhile we finally escaped the forest but the second we left the forest we found a cliff. It went down for miles so we planned to follow it in the direction that we didn't come from. Naruto walked up to the edge of the cliff and looked and it was a far way down. He came back to where I was standing. I was watching the horizon. He turned to me.  
"Umm.. Hitomi..." he said.  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
"Umm... I'm not quite sure how to put this," he said slowly,"But here's the thing, I really like you, a lot." I stood there kinda shocked.  
"Okay," was all I could get out.  
"And well, I love you," he said quickly. I looked at him with this shocked face and then I started laughing.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Well it's just I love you too," I replied. He put his arms around me and pulled me towards him. Then he leaned in and his soft lips touched mine. It was the perfect moment. Just then something jumped out of a tree and hit the ground. We both looked and it was a boy about the same age as us. He stood up and walked towards Naruto.  
"Sasuke," Naruto said. I stood there.  
"I have been ordered to bring you both in," Sasuke said.  
"I don't think so," Naruto replied.  
"Really, then I'll just have to deliver you from here," Sasuke said.  
"Huh?" Naruto and I both said. Sasuke took a few steps in and Naruto and I were both backed up to the cliffs edge. Sasuke looked up at us then pushed us off the cliff.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
I started to scream and Naruto grabbed me. We were falling pretty fast. Then two ninjas jumped at us. One grabbed me and the other grabbed Naruto. They jumped at all the trees that were down at the bottom of the cliff. I looked up to see Sasuke looking down at us. He noticed me and walked away kind of blushing. When we got to the ground there were many ninjas waiting there.  
"We are from the Leaf village and have been told to bring you to the Hokage," one of the ninjas told us. They put Naruto down to walk and all the ninjas kept an eye on him. I was to scared to walk so one of the ninjas was carrying me on his back. I was exhausted so I accidentally fell asleep. I also hadn't eaten in two going on three days. I could here them all talking while I was sleeping but just vaguely.  
"When was the last time this girl ate?" the ninja that was carrying me asked Naruto.  
"Umm.. I don't know, like before I met her which was after her village was burned down," Naruto replied.  
"Wow, that was like two and a half days ago. The ninja put me on a rock, and woke me up. I was really tired and really hungry so I was in the almost pass out mode. He started digging through his pockets with all his supplies in it and took out some bread and gave it to me. I took it and slowly started eating it. When I was done the ninja crouched down and I got on his back once again. I was still tired so I fell asleep.

Chapter 6:  
I woke up to a bright and sunny day in a beautiful city. I was a little confused when I woke up. I wondered where I was and then I was wondering why this ninja was carrying me and then I remembered what had happened and how I almost passed out from not eating. They took Naruto and me to the Hokage and the ninja sat me down on the floor. He explained what had happened when bringing us here. The Hokage ordered for him to bring me some food immediately.  
"I'm sure, you have no idea why I have gotten the ninjas to bring you here," the Hokage said. I shook my head. Naruto was looking rather upset.  
"I have brought you here so you can start your training to become a ninja yourself," he explained. I sat there with my mouth open.  
"Yes it is true," he said.  
"But why?" I asked.  
"Hitomi, from birth you have been an active child and I had enrolled you in the training here when you were a little girl but your parents didn't want you to so they took you and went as far away as possible," he explained,"I have been sending out many ninjas to track you down, until just last week when one found out your location. I sent out many ninjas to bring you back but none had in the past two days. Until today."  
"Okay," I replied.I was a little confused bout Naruto though.  
"So why did you want Naruto?" I asked.  
"He is already a ninja here but he ran away and left this here," the Hokage said holding up his head band plate. Naruto looked up and quickly back down.  
"So your a ninja and you didn't even tell me," I said furiously.  
"I'm sorry," he replied,'I didn't want to be here anymore, the training was to hard and I was mastering my jutsus as fast as I wanted."  
"I haven't even started yet and even I know that it takes time and effort to master them, you can't just get it right then," I explained.  
"That's exactly right," the Hokage said,"And this is why I want you to be trained as soon as possible."  
"Okay," I said. I stood up and then fell back down.  
"Just wait here till you get your food," the Hokage said.  
"Okay," I replied.  
"Naruto please go back to your home," the Hokage told him. Naruto stood up and grabbed his head band and left the room. The ninja that went to get me food arrived back in no time. I ate in the Hokages room and when I was full he ordered the ninja to prepare a room for me. When the ninja came back I was already asleep on the floor. He picked me up and carried me to my room. He opened the door and placed me on the bed that was against the wall near the window. After he pulled the blanket up to about my shoulders and put his hand on my forehead. His hands were warm like everyone else. He took his hand off my head and left.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7:  
I woke up and I had no idea where I was. A forest was around me. I looked and I could see my village burning. I closed my eyes and looked again and I was falling off the cliff again but this time there was no one there to catch me. I had my eyes shut tight. Then I heard something and next thing I knew someones arms were wrapped around me. The person was warm. I opened my eyes and found myself in a room. I realised it was just a dream. I still felt warm and arms were still wrapped around me. I noticed that I wasn't in the bed either. I looked at the person holding me. It was Sasuke! I was totally shocked I stated blushing a lot. I looked into his eyes and they sparkled even brighter than Narutos when he looked at me. He lifted me up and sat me down on the bed. He pulled out some bread and handed it to me. I ate it slowly. He sat down on the bed next to me.  
"So what were you dreaming about?" Sasuke asked.  
"It was more of a nightmare," I replied still kind of blushing.  
"Yeah I heard, you were screaming before I caught you," he said,"You fell off the bed."  
"Oh I replied.  
"So what were you dreaming of?" Sasuke asked again.  
"I woke up in a forest," I replied,"And I saw my village burning so I closed my eyes. When I opened them again I was falling down that cliff again and then you caught me and I woke up here."

"Well I walked in and you were screaming and then you fell off the bed so I ran and caught you," Sasuke explained.

"Thank you," I said. He was warm sitting next to me. It felt nice with him there and I even forgot about Naruto.

"We should get going," Sasuke said,"Your training starts today." He stood up and walked towards the door. He opened it and turned his head back.

"Come on," he said. I stood up and followed him out the door closing it behind me.

Chapter 8:  
He took me to an open field with a few trees. A girl with pink hair that was shoulder length was leaning against the tree. We walked up to her.

"Your late," she said.

"Sorry," Sasuke apologized,"There was an incident this morning."

"Really, what happened?" the girl asked.

"Don't worry everything is fine now," Sasuke replied.

"Okay," she said back,"So..." She turned and looked at me.

"Your Hitomi, I've heard a lot about you," the girl said,"I'm Sakura." I nodded my head. So lets get to training," Sakura said.

Training was so hard. I kept falling and I could never keep my balance. I hurt my side and my arms so many times that when it was time for lunch Sasuke had to carry me back. Again he was warm just Naruto had been and how he was earlier. The whole way back we were talking non-stop. After the first couple minutes I even forgot that I was hurt. I had completely forgotten about Naruto. I was laughing so much at Sasuke. I stopped laughing and turned my head around to look behind me. Then I saw him, Naruto. He was there, following us. I leaned in more to Sasuke.

"Please go, Naruto is following," I whispered in his ear. He looked behind us and started walking a little faster. I looked behind again and I couldn't see him anymore. Then out of nowhere Sasuke stopped. I looked forward and Naruto was standing there. I slid off Sasuke's back and started walking in the opposite direction. Sasuke ran a few steps to catch up to me. Then Naruto jumped in front again.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled in his face. Sasuke took my hand and started dragging me away before I yelled anymore. We turned a corner into an alley. I was facing the ground. I had a lump in my throat from yelling at him and tears were forming in my eyes. Then the tears started sliding down my cheeks. Sasuke took his hand and tilted my chin up and pulled me towards him. It was more gentle than when Naruto did. He held me for a couple minutes then took me back to my room. He let me go to bed instead of train anymore that day.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 9:  
The dream that I had that night wasn't the same as the night before. I was on the shore of a beautiful lake. It had many different colors of flowers. Then Sasuke appeared and my heart jumped and then I settled. I woke up smiling. There was a sudden knock on the door. I got up and headed for the door. Little did I remember that I was wearing shorts and a tanktop. I opened the door and Sasuke was standing there.

"Morning, oh and those clothes that you can use for pajamas look good on you," Sasuke said walking over to the bed and sitting down. I looked down and noticed what I was wearing. I rushed into the bathroom and got dressed into the new clothes the Hokage left for me. They were basically the same as the ones I owned but newer and better colors. I brushed my hair and just as I was putting down the brush I noticed the bandages on my arms and hands were wrecked. I took them off without realising and started searching for the extra bandages I had. I realised they were still in my other clothes so I opened the bathroom door and walked up to wear my clothes were and started searching for the bandages. Sasuke looked at my arms. I had a big cut on my right arm and then scars and marks all around it.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked. I looked up at him and then sat on the floor and started trying to wrap my arms.

"Damn," I said as I screwed up. My mother had usually done it for me. Sasuke took them from my hands and started doing it for me.

"So are you going to explain why?" he asked. I looked at the floor then back up at him.

"When I was little I used to live here I think, and my mother was trying to escape with me," I said,"I don't remember what I did but after i have these scars."

"What about the large cut?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, that was from my step-dad he didn't like how I was acting and he cut me," I explained.

"What!" he said as he tied the bandages. He pulled me to my feet.

"I don't think he should have done that," Sasuke said,"I'm glad your okay and here." He pulled me in gently again and hugged me.

"We have something different planned for today," Sasuke said looking at me. I looked at him.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Sakura and I are taking you to the school and seeing what your chakura levels are at," Sasuke explained.

"Oh," I said hugging him back. He was warm like he always was and it heated me up. He took my hand for completely no reason and we left. The first two minutes of us being outside it started pouring rain. Sasuke was dragging me down the street. We were pretty soaked by the time we got to the school. I learned a lot of different things about chakura and what happens if you use all at once and how its throughout your body. After they tested mine and they said it was at a low level because I had never trained before on using it and I didn't even know I had any.  
Chapter 10:  
That whole lesson took almost all day. It was night and it had stopped raining by the time I left there. Sasuke was again holding my hand. Sakura had stayed behind for a minute and then she came running behind us.  
"Wait up!" she yelled. She then stopped. I knew it would be because she loved Sasuke and now he was holding my hand. Sasuke looked over his shoulder and looked at her. I turned around to see her standing there shocked with her mouth wide open.  
"What's the matter?" Sasuke asked. Saskura came running over.  
"Sasuke how could you, I thought you liked me, not her!" Sakura yelled at him.  
"I have told you many times," Sasuke said calmly,"I don't like you at all, well as a friend yes but nothing more than that." Tears started rolling down her face. She turned and walked away. Tears were now forming in my eyes. I kept thinking in my head I ruined everything. Sasuke looked at me.  
"Please don't cry," he said.  
"Why, I ruined everything!" I half yelled as tears now rolled down my face.  
"No you didn't I have told her many times that I don't like her and I would never go out with her," Sasuke explained,"And even if I did like her I like you more." Even more tears rolled down my cheeks. I faced the ground. Sasuke stepped in and then lifted my chin up. I looked at him and his eyes were sparkling again. He leaned in and his lips gently touched mine. He put his arms around my waist and I slid my arms and wrapped them around his neck. After a couple minute she pulled back. His eyes were still sparkling. I started blushing and he smiled. He took my hand again and we went to dinner. The restaurant was packed full of people. All mostly students. When we walked through the door almost everybody stopped and looked at us. Everyone sat there and stared at us. I was basically frozen and I could barely move. Sasuke pulled me to the counter which of course was on the other side of the restaurant. Everyone watched us go by. Sasuke ordered and when we got it we left cause I didn't want to stay there and eat with everyone watching me. We took the food back to my room and ate there. When we were done we sat down on the bed. Sasuke was laying on my bed while I sat on the edge. He pulled me in to lay beside him. He was really warm, even warmer than Naruto had been. He leaned in and kissed me again. After awhile I blanked out and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 11:  
I woke up in the morning with Sasuke holding me. His eyes were open and he was watching me.  
"Morning beautiful," he said smiling. He kissed me and went to the bathroom. I heard a noise that came from outside. I crawled out of the bed and looked out the window. I didn't see anything so I opened the window. I turned around and someone grabbed me. I screamed as he put his arm around my neck. Sasuke ran out of the bathroom.  
"Let go of her!" he yelled. The guy took me and jumped out the window. He started jumping from house to house. He threw me in the air and caught me on his shoulder. I could see Sasuke not far behind. All of a sudden the guy stopped. Next thing I knew I was being held over the side of a house. I screamed again and Sasuke ran faster. I noticed the guy had a black mask on. He let go of me and I screamed louder. I pictured myself falling off the cliff again. I came back to reality still screaming. I was about 30 seconds to hitting the ground when Sasuke caught me. He looked realived that I was okay. He put me down and hugged me. I looked at him and noticed tears rolling down his face. I quickly kissed him and hugged him back. After a couples minutes we went to talk to the Hokage. We walked into the Hokages room and he noticed that Sasuke and I were holding hands.  
"What would you like?" the Hokage asked.  
"Hitomi almost got kiddnapped," Sasuke said,"By a guy wearing a black mask."  
"Really, well I'll get the best ninjas on it, in the mean time don't let Hitomi out of your sight," the Hokage said. We left and went back to my room. We sat on the bed. Sasuke had his arms around me with tears still rolling down his cheeks. There was a knock on the door. I jumped up. Sasuke did as well and stepped in front of me. He slowly opened the door then he realised who it was and opened it all the way.  
"What would you like Naruto?" he said. I looked around Sasuke and saw Naruto standing in the doorway. My cheeks went bright red because I didn't know what Naruto was thinking with Sasuke in my room since he was standing there a little shocked.  
"Umm... umm... oh yeah, can I please talk to Hitomi?!" he asked.  
"I can't give you that answer because I'm not the one who can tell you that you can't," Sasuke said. Naruto looked at me.  
"Fine," I said,"What would you like?" Sasuke went and sat on the bed and Naruto entered and closed to door.  
"What is the matter?" Naruto said quietly trying to make sure that Sasuke couldn't hear.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean since, the day that we were brought back here," Naruto said,"I thought you loved me, and now this."  
"I do love you, but..."  
"But what?"  
"You lied to me Naurto and I can never forgive that," I said with tears burning in my eyes. Naruto stood there then turned around opened the door and left the room. Sasuke walked over to me and hugged me. Then we laid on the bed and fell asleep each with tears in our eyes.


End file.
